


You're the thoughts that I feared, you're the mountain I've conquered

by majmu



Series: Blasphemy [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, M/M, Master/Servant, Power Play, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majmu/pseuds/majmu
Summary: Kjartan tied up was a beast readily submitting to something. But Kjartan with a blindfold covering his eyes was a spooked animal, on the verge of biting the hand that fed it just because its instincts told it so.
Relationships: Erasmus (Namarikonda)/Kjartan (majmu)
Series: Blasphemy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574434
Kudos: 6





	You're the thoughts that I feared, you're the mountain I've conquered

**Author's Note:**

> [Erasmus](https://refsheet.net/Namarikonda/erasmus)   
>  [Kjartan](https://refsheet.net/majmu/Kjartan)

Kjartan tied up was a beast readily submitting to something. But Kjartan with a blindfold covering his eyes was a spooked animal, on the verge of biting the hand that fed it just because its instincts told it so.

Kjartan’s chest was heaving and he listened, so so hard. He could feel the bed dipping when someone sat on it. It was Erasmus, of course.

But if it wasn’t, he could have his throat slit any moment now.

He tensed up, fighting against the instinct to try and move away.

A warm hand touched his clothed thigh. He startled, almost kicking at the feeling with his knee. His muscles were trembling.

“Don’t. Move”, Erasmus said coolly. Just the sound of his voice was enough to ease some of the tension from Kjartan’s body. But not all.

Erasmus moved on the bed, settling somewhere next to Kjartan’s hips. His hand moved the shirt covering Kjartan’s upper body up, slowly. It was hard to breathe. 

Usually Kjartan basked in every little touch Erasmus gave him, but this time he didn’t feel turned on. He could admit to himself that he was scared. Not of Erasmus, mind you - the fear was more tied to the blindfold on his face. Maybe Erasmus knew that.

The hand pushed up through the neckline of the shirt, and wrapped around Kjartan’s neck. He let out a panicked gasp, twisting his head to the side. Erasmus hushed him.

The fingers played piano over his arteries, but didn’t press down. It went on for several minutes, until Kjartan tired of the position where he was twisted away. He relaxed back straight, and Erasmus squeezed his neck gently. He didn’t react.

Erasmus withdrew his hand from under the shirt, and instead touched Kjartan’s face. His hands barely knew what a gentle touch was. Not that he used those on Kjartan, ever. 

Kjartan tried his best not to move. He could hear Erasmus breathing calmly as his fingers inspected Kjartan’s upper lip. Then they moved over his eyes.

He pressed down again. Kjartan sank deeper into the bed, another wounded breath leaving his mouth. 

“Please”, he whispered, tugging at the silks tied to his hands. He could rip them, probably, but he didn’t try for real. 

Erasmus kept a soft pressure over his eyes for a moment, before he backed off. Kjartan blinked under the blindfold, seeing stars. 

He could feel it in the mattress as Erasmus leaned down over him. His breath was hot over Kjartan’s lips.

“Open your mouth”, he whispered. 

Kjartan cracked his lips open, still feeling hot breath over them. Erasmus coaxed them open wider with his fingers, before he started touching the inside of Kjartan’s mouth. Rubbing against his tongue, pushing against his teeth. Testing how far in he could push before Kjartan had to swallow around the fingers. 

This was familiar. Kjartan closed his eyes and pretended that he decided to not look, instead of being denied sight. He sucked carefully on Erasmus’ fingers, tongue pressing them against the roof of his mouth. 

Erasmus hummed smugly. 

Kjartan felt him shift again, dragging his fingers out with the movement. Kjartan licked his lips and kept his eyes closed. He felt a warm buzz on his shoulders, finally relaxed but still warm from exertion.

Erasmus straddled him, thighs pressing against his sides. He couldn’t tell what Erasmus was wearing. Trousers? Underwear? Nothing? 

The sound of unlacing answered that question, and Kjartan did his best to stay calm and good. He wouldn’t get panicky. It’s not like he ever kept his eyes open during this, anyway.

Erasmus placed his hands on Kjartan’s temples, shifting his own body closer. Kjartan could smell the familiar warmth before he felt Erasmus press against his lips. He sucked and licked the head gently, trying to position himself slightly more upright. 

Erasmus pushed into his mouth. Kjartan breathed heavily through his nose and tried to keep his head up for easier breathing. Erasmus moved a pillow to support his head, surprisingly. 

The slow thrusts were accompanied by the sound of Erasmus whispering in Latin. Kjartan was still keeping his eyes tightly closed. He sucked and swallowed in a trance like state, listening to every syllable falling from Erasmus’ lips. 

Clearly by accident, Erasmus tugged on the blindfold as he was searching for a grip in Kjartan’s hair. He must have felt how that destabilized his bodyguard, because he pulled out immediately. 

Kjartan gasped in a shallow way a few times, turning his head to the side again. There was thick saliva in his mouth, and it was hard to swallow.

“Hey. You’re being foolish.”

Kjartan coughed, not disagreeing. Erasmus supported himself high enough to push Kjartan to roll to his side, and then he freed his hands. Kjartan hadn’t noticed he’d been digging his own fingers deep into his flesh.

“Take it off.”

Kjartan hesitated, not used to Erasmus not pushing him to his limits. He took a hold of the edge of the blindfold and dragged it up just enough to uncover his eyes. 

The room was dim, and Erasmus didn’t have a shirt on. There was a graze on his collar. For a moment Kjartan’s thoughts raced, wondering who’d hurt him. Then he recalled pushing Erasmus against a rocky wall in the city, out of the way of a horseman galloping through the crowd. Erasmus had been pissy about it - probably because of the sudden pain, now that he saw he’d hurt him.

The tension in his body forgotten for a bit, he lifted one of his hands to reach for it, but Erasmus pushed it away.

“Can you find it blindfolded?” he asked.

Kjartan nodded. He sat up, knees touching the backs of Erasmus’ thighs accidentally as he shuffled about. Erasmus got off of him, pushing his dick partially back into his pants. It didn’t really fit while hard.

He seemed annoyed and pointed at the end of the bed.

Kjartan moved there, and Erasmus settled down onto the pillows on his back. He wasn’t lying down completely, having propped himself up with pillows. 

Kjartan pulled the blindfold back on. It didn’t stress him this time. 

“Undress”, Erasmus commanded. Kjartan pulled his loose shirt off before kicking his trousers off on the edge of the bed. 

Then he moved closer, until he felt Erasmus’ leg lying on the bed. With feather light touches of his fingers on Erasmus’ shin, he moved farther up. 

Erasmus pressed his heel against Kjartan’s lower back, forcing him to lie on his stomach between his thighs. Kjartan kissed his inner thigh. He could feel the warmth of skin through the fabric. 

When Kjartan’s lips traveled up, mouthing along the opened lacing of Erasmus’ pants, he felt a hand cupping under his jaw. It wasn’t a soft touch, and instead pulled his face away. Erasmus’ fingers dug under his jaw bone, and he stumbled forward to follow the movement. He had his navel against Erasmus’ hips, balancing himself with his arms on both sides of the body under him.

Slowly Erasmus let go. Kjartan could only hear his own breathing, but Erasmus was silent. He shifted under Kjartan just the slightest.

Kjartan pressed a shaky kiss on Erasmus’ sternum. There was no immediate reaction, so he dragged his lips over the skin, breathing hot puffs of air over Erasmus. He could smell skin, clean fabric, and a hint of something floral. Erasmus sighed, but in a more bored manner than fond in any way. 

Kjartan peppered kisses on the area he recalled seeing the scrape on. At last he felt something uneven under his lips, and he licked it. Erasmus pushed his head away. He pushed back, and kissed it again. 

Erasmus leaned to the side, reaching for something perhaps. Kjartan sat up a bit, instead kissing what felt like Erasmus’ bicep in front of him.

Erasmus settled back like he was before, and kicked Kjartan gently on his shin.

“Sit on my hips”, he said. Kjartan had a feeling where this was going.

He got up, sitting carefully over Erasmus. His legs were pressed close to Erasmus’ sides, and he felt the bump of Erasmus’ clothed dick against his backside.

Erasmus poked at his chest with something cool. Kjartan knew what it was immediately when he reached to take it. A small bottle.

Erasmus sat up more, reaching to grab Kjartan’s ass and squeezing it. His hips ground up, teasing. Kjartan complied with the movement, sighing sharply when Erasmus reached to pull his dick out again. It was warm against the skin of his ass.

“Get to work, then”, the cardinal whispered. 

Kjartan stumbled to open the cap, spilling some oil on accident. He knew it landed on Erasmus, and had to refocus after falling into a tangent of rubbing it into his chest. He wouldn’t be able to see it, anyway.

He coated his fingers in it and reached back. He could feel Erasmus pressed against him, and traced his fingers along its length a few times. Erasmus readjusted under him and thrust against him. Kjartan took the hint.

He rubbed the oil on himself, pouring more until he was fairly sure the bottle was empty. His hand was slick, and he tried to keep it from touching anything that wasn’t his skin or Erasmus’ dick. 

Erasmus put his hands on Kjartan’s hips, coaxing him to a better position. Kjartan raised himself slightly up, pressing against Erasmus. When it was obvious this wasn’t going to work just by that, Kjartan reached back and held Erasmus in place long enough for him to sit down on him.

Kjartan had his mouth open when he breathed, low noises mixing in with his heavy sighs. Erasmus moved his hands off from Kjartan’s hips, and instead placed them on his chest. Kjartan flinched just the slightest, not expecting the touch. But he just put his own hands down on Erasmus’ stomach, keeping his balance while Erasmus settled deep inside him. 

It felt strange, being on top of him like this. Of course, Kjartan didn’t even see him. That was probably why Erasmus even allowed this. 

He was used to being pressed down and biting a pillow while Erasmus took his pleasure with Kjartan, simultaneously pushing Kjartan over the edge too. 

Kjartan sat up and sat back down, feeling Erasmus drag inside of him. Erasmus responded to his movements with a thrust of his own, and soon they found a rhythm. 

Kjartan’s dick hit Erasmus’ stomach when he leaned forward, grounding his hips down. Erasmus wrapped his hand around Kjartan’s neck again, but this time Kjartan leaned into it. His breathing was a bit labored and his pulse hammered against Erasmus’ fingers. 

Erasmus huffed and pushed Kjartan to lean to his side. Kjartan followed the lead carefully, fighting against the urge to brace himself against the pressure. But he didn’t, and Erasmus pushed him onto his back on the bed. He was done with taking it easy, it seemed.

Erasmus thrust into him violently, and Kjartan felt the edge of the bed against the back of his head, the mattress ending and leaving the back of his head without anything to lean on. He grabbed onto the blanket, legs also wrapping around Erasmus’ body. Erasmus groaned quietly, probably in response to Kjartan tightening up on him. 

Kjartan’s hands were free, but he didn’t take the blindfold off. Instead he relaxed his neck, letting his head hang over the edge. If Erasmus happened to push him over the edge, it’s not like it was a big drop. He still hoped that that wouldn’t happen.

Erasmus fucked him with deep, confident thrusts that made his toes curl. If he wasn’t holding on to the blanket with both hands, he’d be stroking himself. He groaned softly, mind going hazy with every spike of pleasure spasming through his body. 

He felt it everywhere when Erasmus came. The quiet gasp, last few thrusts before he just stayed still. The tension in his muscles melted away, leaving just the slightest tremble behind.

Kjartan pulled the blindfold off, feeling his breath stutter when he looked at Erasmus. He barely managed to stroke himself a few times before he came with a ragged sound, causing Erasmus to groan along with him before he pulled out.

Muscle spasms traveled down his whole body, barely there but still a proof of how much he’d exerted himself without realizing it. 

Erasmus lied down on the bed, breathing heavily, but not busy getting up like per usual. 


End file.
